In recent years, hand-held electronic devices each having a stereoscopic display section for displaying an image which is stereoscopically visible with naked eyes have been proposed. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-56737 (Patent Document 1) discloses an electronic device provided with a compound-eye camera having two imaging sensors. In this electronic device, two images taken by the compound-eye camera at the time of shooting are synthesized to create an image for three-dimensional display, and the image is three-dimensionally displayed on a monitor.
However, the electronic device disclosed in Patent Document 1 is constituted by a single housing, and has poor viewability in stereoscopic viewing with naked eyes.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held electronic device in which viewability in stereoscopic viewing with naked eyes is improved.
The present invention has the following features to attain the object mentioned above.
In a hand-held electronic device according to the present invention, a first housing and a second housing are configured so as to be foldable. The first housing is provided with a stereoscopic display section capable of displaying an image which is stereoscopically visible with naked eyes.
The stereoscopic display section capable of displaying an image which is stereoscopically visible with naked eyes is limited with respect to its suitable view point. In the present invention, since the angle of the first housing is adjustable, viewability in stereoscopic viewing is excellent. Further, in the stereoscopic display section, contamination such as fingerprint on the screen thereof significantly deteriorates the stereoscopic effect of 3D display. In the present invention, however, since a user holds the second housing, the possibility of user's touching the stereoscopic display section is reduced.
In the present invention, the second housing may be provided with an operation section.
Accordingly, the angle of the stereoscopic display section can be adjusted so that the user can easily view the same while adjusting the angle of the operation section on the second housing so that the user can easily operate the same.
In the present invention, the first housing may be provided with a pair of imaging sections capable of stereoscopic shooting.
Accordingly, the direction of stereoscopic shooting can be varied by adjusting the angle of the first housing.
In the present invention, the pair of imaging sections may be arranged so as to be horizontally symmetrical with respect to a center of a screen of the stereoscopic display section.
In the present invention, the first housing may be provided with three imaging sections.
In the present invention, two of the three imaging sections may be arranged so as to be horizontally symmetrical with respect to the center of the screen of the stereoscopic display section.
In the present invention, one of the three imaging sections may be aligned with the center of the screen of the stereoscopic display section in the horizontal direction.
In the present invention, the three imaging sections may be aligned along the horizontal direction of the stereoscopic display section.
In the present invention, the three imaging sections may be assembled as a single unit, and the unit may be housed in a storage section in the first housing.
In the present invention, the three imaging sections may be arranged so that the imaging directions of two of the three imaging sections are in the same direction, and the imaging direction of the other one imaging section may be reverse to the direction.
In the present invention, two of the three imaging sections may enable stereoscopic shooting, and the stereoscopic display section may display a stereoscopic image by using images taken by and outputted from the two imaging sections.
In the present invention, the second housing may be provided with a shutter button for stereoscopic shooting.
In the present invention, the shutter button for stereoscopic shooting may be provided on both ends of an upper surface of the second housing.
In the present invention, the first housing may be provided with a parallax adjusting operation section for adjusting a parallax in the stereoscopic display section.
In the present invention, the first housing may include, as an operation section, only the parallax adjusting operation section.
In the present invention, the second housing may be provided with an analog direction switch.
In the present invention, the second housing may be provided with a touch panel.
In the present invention, the second housing may be provided with a touch screen.
In the present invention, the stereoscopic display section need not be provided with a touch panel function.
In the present invention, the size of the screen of the stereoscopic display section may be greater than the size of the touch screen.
In the present invention, an operation section may be provided to the right and the left of the touch screen in the second housing, respectively.
In the present invention, an operation section may be provided on an upper side surface of the second housing.
In the present invention, an operation section may be provided on both ends of an upper side surface of the second housing.
In the present invention, the first housing may be provided with a light-emitting section for stereoscopic display, which indicates a display mode of the stereoscopic display section.
In the present invention, the first housing may include, as a light-emitting section, only the light-emitting section for stereoscopic display.
In the present invention, the second housing may be provided with a light-emitting section for a power supply, which indicates the state of the power supply.
In the present invention, the second housing may be provided with a light-emitting section for wireless communication, which indicates the state of wireless communication.
In the present invention, the first housing and the second housing each have a horizontally long shape, and are connected to each other at long side portions thereof. The stereoscopic display section has a horizontally long screen, and a long side portion of the screen is arranged along the long side portion of the first housing.
According to the present invention, it is possible to improve viewability of an image displayed on the stereoscopic display section capable of displaying an image which is stereoscopically visible with naked eyes.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.